The Houses of Healing
by Katsuno
Summary: This is one of the many Episodes of the happenings in the Houses of Healing, a 'Between the lines,' story of The Return of the King.
1. Default Chapter

((Note from the Author: This is strictly to keep my mind off current matters, it was not meant to be considered good. If you are looking for a Fiction that the Author put some thought into I suggest you turn back.. Thank you.))  
  
Eowyn lay restless upon her bed gazing at the ceiling. She could not stop her thoughts from traveling towards Aragorn, a man of whom she had grown fond of in the previous months. However Aragorn was South fighting a battle, perhaps his last. The maiden he thought of was not Eowyn, and she was aware of this. Quickly her thoughts strayed from love and ventured to self pity. She was a warrior, not a Lady to be restricted.  
  
She felt useless, lying in the Houses of Healing in the city of Gondor, whilst others fought for Middle Earth. Why was she not there? She should have fought for a position in the armies, instead of allowing the others' objections to comfort her.  
  
The thought of Aragorn slipped back into her mind. Would she ever see him again? He was kind and noble, a man of his word. Quickly discarding the very thought, Eowyn thought firmly to herself, 'Aragorn is unreachable by my hands.' This thought was not comforting, but her thoughts strayed again. This time, to Faramir.  
  
Faramir was the son of Denethor II, the previous Steward of Gondor. He too was being kept in the Houses of Healing. Faramir was not alike to Aragorn, but he was kind and noble in a different way. Faramir disliked war, but he would fight for his country even if all hope was lost. His devotion to Gondor was so grand, Eowyn could not help but admire him.  
  
In the opposite room, Faramir stirred in uneasy sleep. As if on cue, an elderly maiden entered his room and awoke him. "'Tis almost noon." The maiden spoke softly to Faramir, as if he was nothing more than a child.  
  
"Thank you, Mistress." Was his response. The maiden stood above Faramir's bed, but in realizing he would say nothing more, she bowed deeply and dismissed herself.  
  
In the lush Gardens surrounding the Houses of Healing Eowyn and Faramir met, as they did for the past few days prior. Their meeting was casual, a bow from the man and a smile from the lady, before they both settled themselves below a towering willow. A maiden appeared frequently throughout the day to deliver teas and fruits, but no other disruptions occurred.  
  
"How was your sleep last night, Lady of Rohan?" Faramir asked Eowyn, a question often brought up.  
  
"The same as every night, Master Faramir. Dreams of horror flood my thoughts, and awaking is of no comfort to me anymore. I await our daily meeting in the Garden, as it is now the only comfort in my life."  
  
Allowing his apple to lay unoccupied in his palm, Faramir gazed at Eowyn curiously. "Such a lovely lady should not be troubled with such thoughts." He replied, but in saying this he moved closer toward the maiden frowning. "We are all troubled in these times. But alas! The result is unknown to us. This we cannot help."  
  
"We cannot help at all, Faramir. We cannot aid those traveling in the South by remaining in Gondor!" Eowyn allowed Faramir to wrap his arm around her torso.  
  
Faramir, struck by the emotion smothering Eowyn's words struggled for his response. "I know, my lady, I know."  
  
They both remained silent for quite some time, before a more content conversation lit up, and the topic was disposed of as if it had never been brought up. 


	2. The Houses of Healing, Chapter Two

((Note from the Author: I wasn't going to continue this story until I realized people liked it judging by the reviews, thank you. Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I had promised myself to complete my Homework before I did this.. as school is more important at the time and this is just a pastime activity, for now.))  
  
"Lady of Rohan, may I ask you a question." Faramir walked along side Eowyn, whom did not seem surprised about Faramir's request.  
  
"Of course, Master Faramir." Was all she said in reply, yet a smile crossed her lips. She had been waiting for this moment, if the question Faramir was about to ask was indeed the question she desired to hear.  
  
Faramir halted and turned toward Eowyn, reaching his hand up to brush a golden strand of hair off of her face affectionately. "The time we have spent together is precious to me." He began. "I wish for an eternity of these moments, when all dark is light once more. But I am not certain you feel the same way, Lady of Rohan. Every time I see you smile I cannot help but think you have another on your mind." At this he stopped, and turned his gaze deep within Eowyn's eyes. Eowyn faltered, this was not the question she had wished to hear.  
  
"I have cherished our time, Faramir son of Denethor. Alas, 'tis true my thoughts drift to others. But I am only human, and I cannot care for one person, and only for that person. Our friends are in danger, a war of which there is little hope. I worry for them, Faramir. Do you not?" Her features drooped in sorrow, as Faramir broke his gaze and turned away.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Eowyn. I see I have brought sorrow to your heart in my childish question." As he said this, Eowyn embraced him and whispered in his ear, "Your words do not sadden me, Faramir. Let us forget, now. 'Tis getting late and I would like to rest my eyes, for I fear I will have very little sleep tonight."  
  
Faramir smiled, unreassured. He knew he had said something wrong, and by the disappointment that clouded Eowyn's features he guessed there was something else she was expecting him to ask. "Eowyn, I have another question to ask you." He could not stand the burden of disappointing he had set upon the maiden.  
  
Eowyn's eyes lay downcast, unsure of the result of this second question"Yes, Master Faramir?"  
  
Faramir sighed, and took a step toward Eowyn. He was not certain what the question Eowyn was expecting him to ask was, and he feared the response for whichever question he chose to ask. His mind was spinning, before he thrust himself forward and embraced Eowyn fondly and kissed her. 


End file.
